610
by BiPride76
Summary: At the end she faced the group of people who were supposed to be all accepting and got slapped with rejection.


_I feel like a six out of ten__  
__I gotta get up early tomorrow again_

Sugar wasn't an idiot.

She knew that she couldn't sing. She watched the New Directions' performances in a daze, watching trophy after trophy go to them but them seeing them get frozen multicolored juice thrown onto them in the halls.

She watched the entirety of McKinley High cheer wildly after any performance they had but she turned around and watched them get teased and called gay for doing what they loved.

_What goes on behind the words?_

At McKinley she wasn't popular.

She walked alone in the halls, sat alone at lunch, and walked home alone.

She had never been slusheied, never called a unkind name, never been bumped meanly in the hall.

At McKinley Sugar wasn't popular, but she wasn't unpopular either.

_Is there pity for the plain girl?_

In the beginning, she saw what she wanted. She watched those Cheerios get almost everything, she watched the football players actually get everything.

She wanted that.

She wanted to walk down the hall, everyone staring, everyone talking, whispering about her.

She tried out for the Cheerios and didn't make it.

She tried to appeal to some of the jock's as a girlfriend and got rejected.

She tried buying as many friends as she could with her money, but it didn't work.

_Can you see the panic inside?__  
__I'm making you uneasy, aren't I?_

It was then, as she sat alone at lunch _again_, that she noticed the Glee Club.

They seemed to set apart from the rest of the lunchroom. Which was an astonishing feat, considering the way the lunch tables were arranged.

They all sat together, the skinny white boy wearing knee high boots was saying something that the curvy black girl and goth Asian girl were laughing at. There was a kid in a wheelchair who was gesturing wildly to, who Sugar knew to be, Noah Puckerman while Finn Hudson only half listened to a brown haired girl, who was hanging all over him.

Of course she knew what they did. There was no way she couldn't.

They were practically just as well known as the Cheerios. Every single club at this school was boring and dull. No one gave a second look to the book club, or the astronomy club. But people noticed the Glee club.

Every single one of them.

_What goes on behind the words?__  
__Is there pity for the plain girl?_

So when Sugar walked into the Chior room, false confindence dripping from the crown of her head to the tips of her designer shoes, she knew that Shue wouldn't reject her.

She sang her heart out, prancing around like a complete idiot, wincing internally when she completely botched the notes.

At the end she faced the group of people who were supposed to be all accepting and got slapped with rejection.

_I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word__  
__A nod of pity for the plain girl.__  
_  
Sugar was confused and more than a little hurt. She played it off, announcing that their missing a big star and left the room.

The next day at lunch (alone) she watched closer. Now, she could see the cracks in the supposed 'Glee' club.

The curvy black girl was missing and the skinny white boy, Kurt, picked at his food disinterested in whatever the big nosed girl was saying. She could clearly see the distrust between Finn and Rachel and the weird vibes between Mercedes and Shue.

But she watched Mercedes, Santana and Brittany all sit together, shooting glares over at the other table and had an idea.

_I know that you don't want me here _

When Sugar walked into the TroubleTones practice room, looking for a lead role, it was genuine.

But what she really wanted wasn't just a spotlight trained on her, she wanted friends. Real friends, not ones that she had to buy with money or persuade to hang out with her. She wanted to be liked.

Was that so much to ask?

_I know that you don't want me here_

But when Santana laughed in her face, she knew.

_I know that you don't want me here_

And when Mercedes rolled her eyes, she knew.

_I know that you don't want me here_

And when Brittany gave her a sweet but pitying smile, she knew.

_What goes on behind the words?__  
__Is there pity for the plain girl?_

So Sugar didn't make a fuss. She didn't yell or get angry or protest. She just took Santana's verbal abuse and Mercedes' passive aggressive gestures with a beaming smile.

_I'll close my mouth, I won't say a word_

She offered her money (the only thing she's good for) and her time, (something they don't even want) for a group that's wouldn't even give her the time of day.

_A nod of pity for the plain girl._


End file.
